Winter Wonderland
by lovelielove
Summary: Third of Seasons Series.  Set at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays.  A bit of miscommuncation, a lot of passion, a snow fight, a lover's quarrel, and a lovely Christmas Feast!  Because nothing is ever perfect.  Ch. 1, 2 - revised.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Wonderland Chapter 1

AN: Not mine, don't sue. Third part of Seasons Series. See Summer Heat and Autumn Air. Coming soon, Spring Rain. (Yes, yes, four seasons, four elements.) Can't get the next chapter for Cooks right, so here's Winter part one of four? for your pleasure!

REWRITTEN and REVISED… as of July '11. Something about the way I previously wrote the beginning of this story made it difficult for me to continue, so here is a slightly revised version.

So, if you already read this before July… REREAD PLEASE.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was not, never had been, nor ever shall be a morning person. The only reason she got out of bed before 10 everyday was due only to her dedication to her job at the Ministry. In school and on into her adulthood, she developed the habit of staying up late to complete work or research rather than wake early to get more done. On her days off, holidays and weekends, one would be hard pressed to wake her without her consent and those who would try would be treated to uncharacteristic whines and stubborn pouting. A hot breakfast and a bit of tea might entice her to voluntarily awaken with minimal grumbling, but only just.

Through the window, the new year's first sunrise had yet to occur. The dark winter night had already begun to wash out into a the purple gray of predawn. A dubious time of day to try to rouse Ms. Granger. On this occasion, however, Hermione was pulled from her solitary rest by a gentle hand pushing the stray lock of hair away from her face and a pair of warm lips kissing the corner of her mouth. She smiled and stretched languorously, then sat up, blinking sandy sleep from her eyes, to see Severus sitting on the edge of the bedside table, the corners of his eyes upturned in a barely there smile. "Hello," he murmured, the rumble of his voice sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Mmm, hello," she sighed. "Is it time to go?"

"Not yet, but soon." He reached out a long fingered hand to curl around her neck and leaned down to lay soft kiss on her lips.

At this, she stretched up, wrapping her arms around his torso to deepen the kiss. When she pulled back, she was murmuring against his lips, "I don't want to go."

He didn't want her to go either. Hermione had been at Hogwarts for nearly two weeks and it was all to easy to accustom himself to everyday life with her. Severus tugged her out of bed and to her feet, though she still seemed half asleep. He shook out the blanket from his bed and wrapped it gently around her shoulders along with his arms. "Come." He shuffled them toward the increasingly lightening window. When they were close enough that their warm breaths began to fog the glass, he kissed the tangle of curls atop her head and whispered, "Watch."

Over the snowy trees the sky burst into glorious color. Gold and purple, crimson and pink reached across the heavens and reflected onto the fresh, powdery white snow, painting the world into a winter wonderland.

...

2 weeks earlier

Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade with the predictable _pop. _She took in the sunless surroundings for a moment and smoothed her hands down her the front of her traveling cloack- apparition could still make her stomach turn. The roads and walkways were covered in wet slush and the skies were grey overhead. Hermione's breaths came out in little white puffs. Wizards and witches of all sorts seemed to be hurrying to finish their errands before the first snowflake could fall. It looked as though this magical little part of Scotland would be getting a heap of snow by morning.

In her pocket was a shrunken trunk filled with her most recent research project notes, spare quills and parchment, a few reference books, and of course, clothing and toiletries. Hermione was on her way to meet Severus Snape at the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. Her suitor would then escort her to Hogwarts where she would be staying as a guest for the winter holiday.

It was only the first important holiday they'd be spending together. No big deal.

She wiped her hands on her cloak again - to press out the wrinkles, naturally, _not _because her palms were getting clammy from nervousness. There was no reason to be nervous, or so she told herself as she began walking down the main street toward the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't as though seeing him was something out of the ordinary.

She had spent plenty of time with Severus in the nearly two months since their courtship had begun. They both worked weekdays. Severus was busy with his potions students and occasional DADA demonstrations and Hermione was harried, but satisfied with her position as Junior Assistant to Minister Shacklebolt. So, on weekends, he had taken her to a few quiet restaurants for pleasant dinners, had tea with her regularly at her favorite cafe in London, and had even taken her to the see the Russian Ballet Company perform Nutcracker as a surprise at the beginning of December. He was attentive and kind in a gruff, no-really-don't-mention-it sort of way. A more knowledgable and fascinating conversationalist she'd be hard pressed to find. And it didn't hurt at all that he was absolutely _sensational_ in bed.

Severus had spent at least one night of every weekend at her luxury flat in Bloomsbury. She had a full wall of windows in her sitting room, covered only in the sheerest of curtains charmed to blur the morning light and protect muggles from detecting her magic, that looked out onto the Regents Canal. The first occasion Severus was able to spend a whole night with Hermione they hadn't made it past her living room. They'd spent hours on her sofa and on the mountain of giant pillows, previously used only for propping up books while lounging, invisible to the outside world.

He had told her once that she deserved better than a shag against a tree, which was the basic description of their first time together. So he set out to demonstrate his meaning. He slowly drove her mad that night, first with his hands, then his mouth, leaving no inch of skin unworshipped until he took her fully and unhurriedly on the pillows. He learned her body, soaking in the knowledge of what caress, lick, or suck made her writhe, mewl, or moan. When he finished with her, he gathered her against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. She tried to be surprised that Severus Snape was a cuddler, but could only hum in complete satisfaction, occasionally watching the few gaily lit boats float by in the night until she kissed him and started over again, faster and harder than before. Her bedroom and office got the same lovely, wicked, treatment .

Severus harumphed over her electric stovetop and grunted in approval at her Japanese and German knife sets hanging on a magnetic strip on the wall. He acknowledged that the high-end muggle sofa set she had purchased was sufficiently comfortable and that her bed was adequately springy. He complained about the ceiling light being too harsh compared to candlelight. He was aware of where the extra toilet paper was kept and knew which cabinet kept the cereal and which kept the bowls.

In a short time he mysteriously knew the ins and outs of her closet. By way of proof - the owl sent he sent to her stating that she should wear 'that red dress hidden in the back left corner of your wardrobe and the gold stilettos in the box under your bed,' and to not forget 'those dangly gold earrings in your jewelry box,' as this color scheme was to put her in the Christmas spirit for the surprise. When she teased him about his Gryffindor choices when Slytherin green ought to be counted as a very Christmasy color, he grumbled, "Christmasy isn't a word, Hermione, and the only green I know of in your closet is a lace underwear and a jumper." She only smiled in response and she watched his eyes unfocus as he was clearly remembering the time she wore the green lace lingerie as her own surprise for him.

Severus took the time to really learn Hermione. He knew every facet of her life in London and of her job at the Ministry. He knew her favorite foods and preferred brand of dish soap. So, why was it that when she'd mentioned visiting Hogwarts to see him in late November, he had politely declined? Severus gave many plausible reasons of course. The high spirits of the students during pre-holiday would surely interrupt any alone time they might have. And of course, Albus would surely have him making more necessary rounds at all hours of the night on weekends. Besides, mid year grading would be piled high on his desk, with no guilty Harry to grade them. She'd agreed that it did sound like a bad time to visit, but didn't suggest better time and neither did he.

Hermione let the vague slight slide with a niggling feeling of unease in her chest, deciding not to push so early in their relationship. However, when, a week or so later, an owl from Hogwarts arrived from the Headmaster inviting all Order of the Phoenix members and a select number of alumni and their families to attend the Christmas Feast, with an hospitable extension of quarters in the castle, instead of in Hogsmeade, for the duration of the students' absence, a thrill of excitement coursed through her. She immediately responded in the affirmative to Dumbledore and scribbled a quick owl, after the fact, to Severus asking what he would think about her accepting the Headmaster's invitation. He replied immediately: 'Wonderful. We should meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks before you arrive at the castle.'

And so it was that on a chilly December 21st, Hermione strode into the open doorway of a warm pub searching for Severus among the throng of people sitting and standing at the tables. "Hermione, dear, close the door. You're letting in a draft! You won't be able to see him anyway, he's at the table farthest back," Madam Rosmerta called out from the bar as she effortlessly served out butterbeers. Hermione blushed and complied, hurrying to the dark table nestled at the back of the room.

Spotting his solitary black head, seeing his dark eyes light up at the sight of her, all doubts fled and she was filled with a fierce longing to throw herself into his lap and kiss him. However, she restrained herself enough to only let out a brilliant smile and grasp his outstretched hand as she sat across from him. "Hello," he said, smirking at how pleased she was to see him.

"Hello," she grinned back, completely unashamed at her happiness. "Have you ordered?"

"Yes. Rosmerta was only waiting for you to arrive to bring our food. Is fish and chips satisfactory?"

Hermione's stomach growled in response and she laughed. "I think so, yes! Oh, did you read that article about Water Horse Hair in the Practical Potioneer?" she asked excitedly.

Severus' eyes were dancing in amusement, though the rest of his face was quite dry. "It does sound like an intriguing ingredient."

"Doesn't it? I wonder if there has ever been any research into whether or not…"

When Madam Rosmerta arrived with their food, Hermione was still talking at great length about the ingredient and Severus was quietly listening and debating some facts here and there. Rosmerta stood for a moment looking down at the couple, absorbed in their discussion and each other. "You're a good match, you two," she stated. She patted Severus on the shoulder in approval. "Always knew you needed an intelligent woman," and she walked away, not noticing the barely discernible flush creeping up his neck.

Hermione tucked into her meal, but paused when she saw Severus frowning at his plate. "Something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

And he looked up quickly, his thoughts interrupted. "No, not at all," he dismissed easily. "How is the food?"

She moaned delightedly at the salty chips. "Delicious! I would have ordered a salad, but you now what I like, don't you?" Hermione smiled impishly.

He smirked. "I like to think so." And began to eat as well. After a few minutes of companionable silence while consuming their little meals, Severus wiped his mouth with his napkin and asked an odd question that produced a confused little quirk to Hermione's expression. "So, what are your plans for the weekend?"

She was silent for a while, considering her answer. "Well… I suppose McGonnagal or Flitwick has planned some sort of outing for the guests and I'm rather up for anything. Do you know if there's anything you're interested in doing?"

It was Severus' turn feel his head tilt in confusion. He spoke slowly, trying to figure out her meaning. "Not particularly… Will you… be staying until the feast?"

"Yes, Kingsley managed to convince me to take my extra vacation time. I wanted to stay the entire time Dumbledore is allowing for guests. I suppose we should have worked out the time frame before I arrived today, but I promise I won't be too underfoot if you need to do work- or I can even help! I can't wait to see your rooms, Severus! I brought you some books and …" she continued to chatter cheerily on as his her words sunk in. Hermione was coming to Hogwarts. And not just to the Christmas Feast. He thought back to her owl. Had she specified she'd be staying at the castle or going only to the feast? No, she had only asked what he would think about accepting the invitation. Had he been specific in his reply? No, he had only said that it was a wonderful idea and they should meet before she arrived at the castle - which could be interpreted in different ways. Merlin, he wasn't ready for this.

She stood suddenly and brought his thoughts back to the present. "I'll be right back," she said, heading toward the bathrooms.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Perhaps she was going to stay in a separate room in the guest quarters. He'd have to make sure. Shit. Were his rooms even clean? He couldn't remember! When was the last time he changed the sheets? Severus Snape was starting to feel the pressure of a loving woman's expectations. And he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

AN: Here we go! I hope you liked it. I figured, Summer and Autumn were quite nice and sweet, but things can't be all lovely all the time or that wouldn't be a realistic relationship! I'm all for a little commitment phobia and miscommunication and lover's spats. Should be fun ^_^ Winter ought to be done in about 4 parts. Spring will probably only be 2 short parts.

Please, please review! It's like my crack- Support the habit ^_~

Hermione's Flat inspiration: ( http : / / london . craigslist . co . uk / apa / 2168283022 . html )

AN 2: Ah… sweet sweet miscommunication! Love it! Hope you like the few changes I've made. What do you think? Outtake of the time between Autumn and Winter after I've finished the series?

Random thought after reworking this chapter - Jason Isaacs (Lucius) played Mr. Darling and Hook on Peter Pan, in which the Darling family lived in Bloomsbury - where my Hermione is now living. Never been to London, or Europe so, thank you Google and Craigslist!


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Wonderland

AN: July '11. Chapters 1 and 2 of Winter have been reworked a little. Hopefully the tone is a little closer to Summer and Autumn. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

While Hermione was away from the table, Severus Snape tried to come up with a strategy to find out if she thought she was staying in his rooms without revealing that he didn't know and without inadvertently inviting her if she wasn't. He still hadn't figured out quite what to ask before she returned, sat down with a smile and, and took the matter out of his hands. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my research for some of Kingsley's projects. I assume you'll have your own duties to attend and that you won't be able to entertain me all the time. So I'll spread out in the library some days if that's alright."

_Bugger_ was all all he could think. She really_ did_ expect to stay in his rooms. Although the professor was quite staggered to be caught unaware, he obviously could not and did not show his irritation or slight panic and merely shook his head obligingly a rather serious expression on his face, "Not a problem. I have many responsibilities to attend to this holiday, not the least of which is an obscene amount of marking I need to catch up on since Potter is no longer available to guilt into doing it for me."

Hermione smirked teasingly, "I can't say I approve of you having taken advantage of Harry's guilty conscience, but I appreciate the free time you suddenly had all the same. Otherwise, how would we have been able to get to know each other in the kitchens and library if you were only doing your marking?" He smiled a little at that. Then, her brown eyes sparkled impishly as she sighed dramatically. "Though, I'm terribly sorry that you haven't been able to keep up with it on your own. I fear I've kept you quite busy on your weekends." Her voice lowered and became just a bit smoky and suggestive. "All those… late nights."

_Oh. _ A grin, saved only for her, spread across his features. _Ah, yes._ In his consternation, he'd quite forgotten about the sex, a feat he'd have thought rather impossible given the brilliance of it all. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have Hermione stay with him for a few weeks. So very conveniently near his own bed, which was a touch firmer and springier than hers. "Hm," he said in mock thoughtfulness. "Well, courting you has certainly been a hardship. Terrible sacrifice on my part. Strange how I should prefer to spend time with a beautiful, intelligent woman when I could instead be grading horrendous student essays or doing corridor duty in the castle?"

"Oh, dear," she sighed. "I suppose I can't blame you, then, for accruing such a shocking backlog as it appears to be all my fault." She beamed at him, all rosy cheeks and sweet smiles, and the thought of having this winsome young woman wanting to be closer to him became steadily more and more appealing. After all, he'd managed to keep his privacy for much longer than he'd expected. It was only natural that Hermione would want to know him better and he was sure he could maintain certain boundaries once she'd settled in. Severus shrugged off his uncertainties and resolved to make the best of an unexpected situation. He paid the bill and gallantly offered Hermione his arm, which she accepted with pleasure.

They trudged through the quiet high street of Hogsmeade and down the long path covered with wet slush leading to Hogwarts under dark, leaden skies, conversing contentedly about the new magical creature legislation Minister Shacklebolt was attempting to pass. By the time Hermione and Severus reached the winged boar topped gates that marked the entry to the grounds, a chill wind had picked up, whistling loudly in their ears and putting an end to their conversation, and large sticky white flakes were dropping steadily from the clouds above. They hurried, still arm in arm, across the school grounds to the Entrance Hall where they hastened indoors to escape the cold, white-dusted landscape behind. Severus shut the doors securely with a mere twitch of his wand as Hermione moved ahead a little to shake the moisture of newly melted snowflakes off of her coat. She walked forward, eyes on the droplets clinging to her clothing and tripped quite spectacularly on a pothole in the stone floor, a remnant from the Battle of Hogwarts. Her arms flailed and a little yelp of surprise escaped her, but before she felt Severus had caught her, her body nearly diagonal to the floor. The air had whooshed out of her lungs in fright and her eyes were still widened comically in shock. "Alright?" he asked.

When she caught her breath, she laughed. "Yes. You can let go now."

He eyed her thoughtfully for a moment. "Hm. I don't think I will." She laughed again, but fell silent when he dipped his head to kiss her.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted.

They jumped apart, Severus nearly dropping Hermione, and looked around at the source of the voice. A grinning Mrs. Lupin, nee Tonks and her rather red faced husband, Remus Lupin.

* * *

AN: Holy crow, that was short! My apologies. Reviews are lovlie! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Wonderland

AN: Here it is! The long awaited, highly anticipated (pffft) third chapter to Winter Wonderland. I did some reworking of Chapters 1 and 2. If you've already read the first two chapters it might help to reread them, but it's not necessary. They're short, anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ahem," a voice interrupted.

They jumped apart, Severus nearly dropping Hermione, and looked around at the source of the voice. A grinning Mrs. Lupin, nee Tonks and her red eared husband, Remus Lupin. "Look out for those potholes," Tonks deadpanned cheekily. "Wotcher, Hermione, Professor Snape." She stepped forward to embrace Hermione while Lupin extended a hand to a mortified Snape.

"How are you, Severus?"

Severus stiffly shook the werewolf's hand then quickly stepped back, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I am well." He hesitated, but politely replied, "And you, Lupin?"

"Good. Good. Very good. Ah… I see it's started to snow." Remus seemed to have run out of meaningful conversation.

"… Yes, it has." Son of a banshee. To be caught practically snogging Hermione in the middle of the Entrance Hall by Lupin and his wife of all people. Bloody perfect. Snape wanted to escape from the other couple as soon as he possibly could.

"We were just on our way to the Great Hall to see who else has arrived," explained Tonks cheerily as she linked her arms with a smiling Hermione. "Why don't you two come with us?" she invited, but was already pulling the younger girl toward the open doorway of the Great Hall.

"I," Hermione paused and looked questioningly sideways at Severus who still stood rigid and grim faced in one spot. "Just for a little while, I think."

"I shall follow in a moment," he drawled. And she quirked a little smile in understanding. Severus Snape was a private man and hated public shows of affection. He would probably need a few minutes to recover. Most people did not yet know that he was courting her, and that was how he preferred it for now. Hermione turned toward Tonks and let herself be pulled all the way into the Great Hall, Remus following after nodding to Snape and shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

As soon as the three were out of sight, Severus Snape swiftly turned on his heels and walked briskly, as it would be undignified to run, down to the dungeon stairs toward his private quarters. He took a moment to reset the wards to accept Hermione as he entered and was suddenly turning circles in his untidy sitting room, gazing hopelessly at a few empty whiskey tumblers and tea cups, dirty socks and soiled boots, and the masses of books and paperwork piled in haphazard heaps all scattered on his floor, sofa, chairs, shelves, and work table without a clue of where to start. Since the war ended he'd rather let the state of his chambers deteriorate from those of a fastidious double agent and meticulous teacher, to those of a bachelor. He damned himself for not learning more household charms. With a frustrated growl Snape called out, "Winky!"

An almighty crack shook the room as the squeaking, nervous house elf appeared in front of Snape, her hands wringing her Hogwarts tea towel "Whats can Winky do for the Potions Master?" she whispered.

"I am having a guest stay with me, Winky. A woman." He sighed. "She will be accompanying me down here in less than 15 minutes. Please tidy this room as best you can. Put the books away on the shelves and the papers in a pile on my desk. Take any laundry and the bed linens away for cleaning and, please, for Merlin's sake, scrub the bathroom until it sparkles. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sirs!" she squeaked, wide eyed. "Winky is honoured to serves you, Professor!" Snape didn't stay to see his orders obeyed, but turned swiftly on his heels again and arrived in the Entrance Hall exactly five minutes after he had left it, straightened his robes and grudgingly entered the Great Hall to collect Hermione.

Snape did not greet any of the guests congregating casually and happily among the house tables and instead waited patiently along the wall nearest the doors. Among the people in the hall were a dozen of Dumbledore's Army, a few Slytherin alumni, a handful of the Order's older generation, most of the Hogwarts staff, Andromeda Tonks, and the Lupin family, little Teddy running gleefully up and down the aisles. They were gathered in groups, some sitting at tables, others standing. An offering of tea and a selection of biscuits and sandwiches were arranged artfully at the end of each table.

His eyes were drawn to Hermione as she stood listening attentively to something Pomona was saying. A short time passed before she seemed to sense his presence. Hermione looked up and searched the room for him. Seeing her face light up when she spotted him, the knot in his chest seemed to loosen and a growing warmth bloomed beneath his crossed arms. He watched her excuse herself from the herbology professor and happily walked his way.

She took his arm when he extended it and they strolled leisurely toward his rooms in the dungeons under a comfortable silence. Severus led her down the narrow staircase, halfway down the cold passageway, and just past the potions classroom. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern at an iron banded, wooden door, _"_My rooms are accessible through my office and the wards have been set to let you in if you replicate the wand movements I just showed you." In answer, Hermione raised her own wand and duplicated the complex motions exactly. "Perfect."

Hundreds of jars filled with fascinating flora and fauna lined the walls and at the far end of the room stood a cabinet that Hermione was familiar with, though he did not know it - Snape's personal stock of potions ingredients. When he motioned for her to stand before the cabinet without saying a word, she got the feeling that he already knew about her little secret. He observed her shifting her weight guiltily from one foot to the other, but still said nothing. Then, Severus tapped the narrow expanse of blank wall between the cabinet and a tall shelf of gleaming jars and muttered a password, "Daughter of Sparta."He caught Hermione's raised brow and the corner of his mouth turned down in a smirk, but he didn't acknowledge the question in her eyes. The stretch of wall dissolved, leaving a glowing, open doorway that Severus motioned for her to enter before him.

Hermione was enchanted immediately. The room was long and open, almost rectangular, except that the farthest wall framed three tall and narrow windows and curved like it was the outside part of one of Hogwart's many towers. Though, that didn't make sense. They were in the dungeons. The far end of the room, before the curved wall and facing the right side wall and fireplace, sat a long, green, luxuriously soft looking sofa, two end tables with old lamps, and a well worn, leather reading chair all atop a woolen, oriental rug. Against the back of the sofa was a small writing desk, topped with quills and ink, two tall candleholders, and a pile of papers tidily stacked and weighted down with a tiny brass coiled snake.

To the left of the doorway lay a small, rustic kitchen complete with cast iron wood burning stove and oven. Countertop and cupboards in an L shape filled the corner and sunk into the center of one side was a deep apron sink. Under one section of the counter was a large door that Hermione assumed was the common wizarding equivalent to a refrigerator, charmed to keep foods fresh and cold. Tucked into the corner kitchen was an unfinished, wooden table and two spindly chairs. The wall to the right of the door way held a coat closet and the bedroom door. Beyond that door stood the crackling fireplace.

It was beautiful. It was cozy. And on every wall, every single inch of available space was taken up by mounted floating shelves covered in books, books, and more books. The shelves even extended across the three windows, the tomes not exposed to too much harmful sun seeing as how the dozens of potted plants and herbs set before the glass probably blocked the light like living green curtains, separated by more books. Under the windows - books. Above the mantle - books. Above the kitchen counters - two rows of books. Behind the writing desk - a solid wall of books.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been blocking the doorway and gaping at the long, open room, but when she snapped out of it she realized that Severus had already taken her cloak and placed her shrunken trunk in his bedroom. She barely noticed when Severus took her hand and led her, still staring in wonderment at the spines of the books, trying to catch the titles, toward the green sofa, the entrance solidifying into a normal door behind them. "Wow," she breathed when he seated her onto the unbelievably comfy sofa. He sat beside her, smirking at her awestruck expression. "Wow," she whispered again. "Severus - your home is _beautiful!_"

He laughed that deep laugh he saved only for her. The one that sent a delicious tingle down her spine. "You mean my books are beautiful, don't you?"

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed sincerely, her body twisting this way and that to continue to gaze at them. "They are absolutely incredible! How many do you have?"

Severus paused to think, then answered, "Approximately 1,500. Although, I do keep many of the Dark Art books at Spinner's End."

Hermione trained her wide eyes on his amused face. "Wow. 1,500…" she sighed. "That's so… sexy."

His dark brows rose nearly to his hairline. "Really?" he drawled. "My books are sexy?"

She shook her head and shifted closer to him. Hermione placed her palms against his hard chest and slid them up and around his sting shoulders. "No," she murmured, heavy lidded eyes on his mouth. "The fact that they're your books and that I know you've read each one cover to cover is sexy." She wrapped her fingers in his hair as his arms encircled her waist.

"In other words, knowledge is sexy?" he leered as he lifted her into his lap, one leg bent on either side of his hips, her skirt hitched up high on her hips. She leant her forehead against his, her breaths coming deeper and faster in anticipation and his hands roamed up and down her arching back.

"_So_ sexy," she mumbled against his lips before he took her mouth in a desperate kiss. His tongue immediately sought hers, pushing gently through her soft lips, and inviting it to play. Hermione's hands tugged his hair as she opened her mouth and let him in, pressing her body fully against his. She felt drunk on his kisses wanting to be even closer to him.

Severus must have felt the same because he grasped her hips and ground his hard length against her core sending a bolt of exquisite pleasure throughout her body. She gasped against his mouth when he groaned her name, his hand sliding across the bare skin of her thighs and under her skirt and beneath her knickers to knead her soft, round cheeks and hold her heat against his rocking hips.

Hermione whimpered and caught his bottom lip between hers, sucking gently. He groaned again when she released him and whispered, "Bedroom, please," into his ear, softly biting his earlobe causing him to shudder and his eyes to roll.

He immediately gripped her legs, muttering, "Hold on," leaned forward and stood up, her arms wrapped more tightly around his shoulders, her hot, wet mouth against his neck, and her legs encircling his hips. He strode quickly to the bedroom and, without any rational thought, kicked the door open.

* * *

AN: _ Chapter 4 is half written and will be up. Eventually. I can't make any promises as I am terrible at due dates. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I'd love to hear from you! So, please review!

What do you think: Will they make it to the bed? Will they be interrupted? Is Severus a cuddler? Why didn't he want Hermione in his rooms?

Snape's Password: Daughter of Sparta is a reference to a mythological Hermione, first and only daughter of Menelaus and Helen (before she ran of with Paris).


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Wonderland

AN: Holy spumoni! An update within 24 hours of the last update? Don't expect it to ever happen again haha.

Lemons. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione whimpered and caught his bottom lip between hers, sucking gently. He groaned again when she released him and whispered, "Bedroom, please," into his ear, softly biting his earlobe causing him to shudder and his eyes to roll.

He immediately gripped her legs, muttering, "Hold on," leaned forward and stood up, her arms wrapped more tightly around his shoulders, her hot, wet mouth against his neck, and her legs encircling his hips. He strode quickly to the bedroom and, without any rational thought, kicked the door open.

Hermione toed off her shoes and got a glimpse of a whited out window, a wardrobe and dresser, and, finally, a wide four poster covered in a quilt before she was tossed onto it unceremoniously, her arms and still reaching for him, legs dangling from the side of the bed. Before she could voice a protest, Severus was kneeling over her, kissing her breathless, one hand tangled lovingly in her curly hair, one holding him above her, both knees on the bed. Her hands began to attempt the tedious task of undoing the row of black buttons from the top of his high collared robes. He kissed her jaw and sat back on his knees. "Watch." The moment Severus undid the very bottom button of his robes, every other button on the black garment slipped free from its opening and was discarded to the floor, leaving the potions master bare chested in the muted light from the window.

She laughed. "Damn it, Severus. Why haven't you shown that to me before?" Snape only grinned.

Their bodies were eager for each other and he nearly pounced on her in his urgency. He bent to relieve her swiftly of her skirt and underwear. The fabric slipped from her bare feet and was thrown over his shoulder. He then planted an open mouth kiss above her belly button and tracked more kisses upwards while she yanked her blouse over her head, strewing her hair about her head in a dark, wild halo. His fingers trailed along her ribs and traced the the band of her bra to unclasp the hooks beneath her. Another piece of clothing flew across the room and Hermione was naked beneath him, all white skin and rosy blushes. Severus lifted her briefly to push her more completely on the bed. Long fingers sought to stroke the whole expanse of smooth skin exposed to them and his greedy mouth endeavored to attack every erogenous point on her body starting with her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

Severus' lips dragged down to the spot, a few inches above her collar bone, that never failed to make her writhe. She clutched at his hair and moaned loudly, the sound egging him on. Hermione extended her hands to undo the belt on his hips, but he moved down her body and out of her reach. She pouted at first, but his tongue flicked out to tease a pink nipple, already tightened to points from arousal and she didn't complain. Severus gripped both breasts in his hands and teased the tips of them in turn with his lips and tongue, the sensations generating contractions and heat in her core. Hermione whimpered and gripped at his shoulders, but in moments, his mouth was moving even further down her body, his fingers leading the way. They trailed past her stomach and perched above her hot center, where he paused.

Hermione was tense with expectation, her eyes shut, until she heard the clink of his belt being undone. She peeked up at Severus, his gaze intensely focused on her as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing and then settled his head and shoulder between her legs again. Severus was less urgent now and he very slowly dipped a finger into her wet folds and dragged the moisture upward, softly circling her bud of nerves. He listened for her breath to hitch and just as her hips began to roll, he attached his mouth to the sensitive bud and stroked it with his velvety tongue. She mewled, her pelvis rocking toward his mouth. Severus placed his palms against the inside of her thighs and pressed them outward and dragged his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top of her clit. "Ooh, yess, Sev-" she hissed. He'd always loved the way she tasted, sweet and musky and flowery. He couldn't get enough. Continuing his assault, he licked, suckled, and nibbled, drawing out as much of her delectable moisture as he could get. He let her grasp his hair again and listened to her mewls getting higher and louder until he slipped a long finger into her core and sucked gently on her clit. Hermione's mouth fell open in a silent moan and her body stilled above him, frozen for a heartbeat while waves of pleasure washed through her. He continued to lap at her body broke into delicious shudders. She was panting when she came down and a sheen of sweat coated her skin.

Severus had already wiped his face and lain down next to her on his side, head propped up on one arm with a smug smirk on his face when she looked up at him. "What would you say if I were to tell you I learned that from a book?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked teasingly.

"Extra sexy. Best book ever," Hermione laughed breathlessly, flushed and beautiful. He loved seeing her like this, knowing he had been the one to bring her this state. His neglected erection throbbed painfully. "Come here and show me what else you may have learned," she murmured. She dragged and pulled until he lay above her, his hips cradled between her thighs and his hard length tucked between them. Severus supported his weight on his elbows and leant down to kiss her, pouring into that kiss his desperate need for her. She matched his feverish kiss with her own, clutching at his back, tongues twisting together. He ground his hard-on against her center, coating it in warm wetness, groaning into her mouth. Severus pulled his hips back until he felt the head of his penis align with her and with a deep moan, sank quickly and fully into her heat in one sweet thrust. Hermione broke their kiss with a gasp and gripped his shoulders tightly. He immediately pulled out and plunged in again, not pausing, his hands finding a way to tangle themselves in her hair again.

His hips thrust at a steady pace to savor the sensations of her tight, silken body clutching his, not too fast, but definitely not slow. As her hands stroked his back and shoulders and hips and her legs wrapped around his flanks. She whimpered in his ear a litany of _"Oh, god"_s, _"So good"_s, _"Right there"_s, and "_Yes, Severus_"s that soon had him plunging harder and faster into her. He felt Hermione's body start to vibrate and she panted, "Ohh, yes, so close…" Severus was almost there, too, and wanted to take her with him.

He had brought his mouth to her shoulder and he was pounding into the sweet woman moaning beneath him when a deafening _CRACK _filled the room_. _Hermione yelped and Severus jumped to his feet, wand instantly in his hand and pointing toward the threat… which so happened to be a trembling Winky, carrying freshly laundered bed linens and clothing. "I-I-I is _soo_ sorry, sir!" she squeaked, dropping the wash and covering her wide eyes with her hands.

"Get. Out," Severus gritted through his teeth, standing stark naked and red faced, fury rolling off of him in waves.

"I is gone, sir!" And she was. Winky popped in and out of the room in less than a minute, but had interrupted the couple irrevocably.

Severus stood stock still, breathing heavily, his erection already faded. "Fuck," he muttered. Behind him, on the bed, Hermione snickered. He twisted around to catch her stifling hysterical laughter, clutching the quilt to her bare chest. "Just what is so amusing about?" he snarled at her.

Hermione's smile faltered. "Well," she began carefully, eyes wide. "I think it's rather silly and a little embarassing to be caught _in flagrante _by a house elf." He looked fixedly at her, but didn't comment. "But she's gone now, and there's no reason we can't continue…" she trailed off, patting the bed invitingly.

Severus stared at her a moment more, then stalked about the bedroom, gathering his clothing, shoving on his slacks and buttoning up his robes. "I'm going for a walk," he grumbled as he slipped on his boots, not meeting her eyes. Hermione was quietly watching him.

"If you wait, I'll come with y-"

"I'd prefer privacy." He stood before a full length mirror in the corner to check that he didn't look like he had just rolled out of bed. It certainly wouldn't do to walk around the school looking like he'd just been shagged.

"Alright," Hermione's voice was soft and tremulous. Severus looked up at her and felt a pang of remorse. She was biting her lip, eyes downcast, and was wrapping herself in the quilt to cover her nakedness.

He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her sweet smelling hair. "Make yourself at home," he said. "I'll see you at dinner."

And, as quickly as the house elf had winked in and out of the room, so was Severus out of the bedroom and out of the domicile, leaving Hermione naked and alone on the four poster. She sat there for a moment, gazing at the door in slight shock. Then, she huffed and muttered to herself, "Well, shit." _He actually left._

Hermione dragged the quilt with her and located her trunk, which was already resized on the floor. She shuffled around in it until she found her toiletry kit, a warm, blue argyle jumper, a pair of jeans, and her favorite boots, grumbling all the while about being in irritation and disgruntlement words like, "good host… stick around… not _that _embarrassing… abandon me… git…" She replaced the quilt neatly on the bed and took a shower in Severus' bath. When she was dressed and her damp hair pulled back, Hermione perused Severus' bookshelves at her leisure. She found that not everything on the shelves were books. There were bottles of unopened wine in the kitchen, whiskey by the fireplace, antique potions tools on stands, a German looking table clock, and a handful knick knacks and figurines scattered between book ends and stacks of books. Hermione pulled a selection of seven or eight texts from the wall and settled into the leather reading chair. It was barely 3:00 and she still had hours to kill before dinner. She didn't want to any of the work she'd brought along with her - it was the first day of her holiday, for Merlin's sake. And she didn't want to search for Severus when he'd specifically asked for privacy. She wasn't happy about it, but she could respect his request. Although, she did wish that he could have just laughed about it with her and moved on. Hermione sighed and shut the book she was attempting, and failing, to read. She was too distracted. She left her selection of books on the side table and, tucking her wand in her pocket, left Snape's chambers to go on her own walk of the castle.

Hermione found herself in the library, though she knew she didn't have the concentration for any type of reading. Happily, she discovered that many of the guests had also assembled in the cavernous library seeing as how their old common rooms were shut to all but staff and students. Madame Pince didn't seem particularly bothered by their sedate noise, no doubt because the rowdier, younger students were on holiday and causing damage in their own homes. Hermione found Rolanda Hooch, Luna, Blaise, and Seamus being taught how to playing Texas Hold'em by Dean, who was also recounting his recent sojourn to Las Vegas. Hermione joined in and they played for Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. Luna won, though she gave all the beans to Teddy when Andromeda walked him past the library. Hermione was feeling much better when it was time for dinner and walked with some of the guests to the Great Hall.

The house and staff tables were still laid out in their usual places, but the staff and the Headmaster found places among the current Hogwarts students, more recent graduates, and Order members. Hermione sat beside Professor McGonnagal at what would be the Ravenclaw table and saved a place for Severus who hadn't yet arrived. The center of the tables filled with steaming food, shepherds pie, buttered corn, and sweet potatoes to name a few plates. Hermione chatted with Minerva and waited to serve herself before Severus came. She waited. And waited. "You'd better grab a bite, my dear, before the desserts come," the transfiguration teacher advised kindly. She nodded and began to heap a small amount of the proffered food onto her plate, but, as time continued to pass, Hermione found she wasn't hungry anymore. She was simply too angry to eat. Desserts same and went and Severus Snape didn't show. Minerva shared an almost pitying look with Hermione when the dessert platters were cleared away, as well. The enchanted ceiling had grown dark. Everyone was chatting happily and pushing out the benches to make their way to their quarters. Hermione followed and veered down the dungeon stairway by herself.

She angrily waved her wand to enter Snape's office and whispered the password to the empty wall beside his personal ingredient cabinet. When she stepped into the kitchen and living room, Hermione noted immediately that he still hadn't returned and her anger melted into hurt. The fireplace was cold and there were no lamps or candles burning. With a flick of her wand, she rectified the darkness and trudged to his bedroom where she pushed aside the sexy nighties in her trunk and rejected the flannel pyjamas in favor of a long, black, button down shirt she found in the back of Severus' wardrobe.

Hermione dimmed the lamps, took a book from the pile on the side table, and tucked herself into his bed, reading by wandlight until she fell asleep alone far into the night.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Would Hermione really just let him walk out on her after snapping at her? Where was Severus during dinner? Should Hermione bitch him out later or talk calmly to him about abandoning her for the rest of the day?

Button idea from another fic I read a very long time ago. Sorry, can't remember the name of it.

Review please!…. pretty please? with sprinkles? and with whipped cream and a cherry on top?


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Wonderland

AN: What? Another one? Yes indeedy! Looks like Winter should be done in about 2 more chapters.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think by sending me a little review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Bright white sunlight poured onto Hermione's pillow, waking her gently. Casting a quick _tempus, _she cracked an eye open to see it was only seven in the morning. The unhappy young woman grumbled and pulled the heavy quilt over her head in a futile attempt to escape wakefulness. She could hear the clinking of dishes from the doorway and realized that she wasn't in her bed in London, but in Severus' bed at Hogwarts and that he was probably in his kitchen right now. Sitting up, she huffed in indignation, suddenly recalling, with a fresh stab, her feelings of abandonment from the previous evening. Hermione threw off the quilt angrily and padded heavily into the kitchen-

Where she was greeted by the sight of Professor Severus Snape's bum, clad in blue flannel, sticking up in the air. His bottom was very nice, she had to admit. He was bent nearly in half, his head tucked into one of the bottom cabinets and she could hear packages and cans being moved around. Curiosity won out and Hermione asked, "What _are_ you doing, Professor?"

He jumped, smashing his head spectacularly on the roof of the cupboard. "Argh!"

"Oh, for goodness sake." Hermione rushed to his side as he gingerly retreated from the recesses of his pantry gripping the already throbbing knot on his head. "Are you alright?" Her fingers were already running through his hair, checking for blood.

"I'm alright," he grumbled, not meeting her eyes. Then he held up a clear plastic bag filled with pillowy white sweets. "I found what I was looking for."

"Marshmallows?"

He gestured to the two steaming white mugs on the kitchen table. "To make up for last yesterday," he mumbled.

Hermione took a few steps to inspect their contents. "Hot chocolate!" she exclaimed happily. "Is it Honeydukes chocolate?"

Nodding carefully, he pulled out a chair for her, then sat down in his own. "I figured that the temperature is too cold for chocolate ice cream," the corner of his mouth quirking at the mere thought of the first sweet treat they'd shared. "I don't normally keep chocolate so I attempted to venture to Honeydukes and back before dinner yesterday. Needless to say, I was stuck in Hogsmeade while the blizzard blew itself out." He plucked three marshmallows from the bag and placed it in his mug, then passed the bag to her.

Hermione gaped at him in disbelief. "I- I don't - That was very stupid, Professor." He grimaced. Hermione only called him Professor when she was unhappy with him. "I thought you had more sense than that. Honestly. There was a _blizzard _outside and you thought it was alright to gallivant down to Hogsmeade in the middle of it? You could have gotten lost, or injured, or become ill." She shook her head, but a hint of a smile played at her lips. "I suppose I'll have to forgive you for abandoning me after taking into consideration that you're here, safe and sound. And that you were trying to buy me guilt chocolate"

"Yes, well." He cleared his throat. "My behavior was inexcusable. I should never have left."

"Why did you?" She sipped the delicious chocolate.

"Embarrassment? I don't know, Hermione. I feel like a different person around you and I suppose I don't want the entire wizarding population of Britain to know about us. Between Rosmerta, Lupin and Tonks, and that bloody house elf…" he trailed off still more than a little angry about Winky.

Hermione was quiet while he took a gulp from his mug. "I don't think that this is what you meant, but from what you just said… It seems to me that you're embarrassed to be in a relationship with me?" She said it as a question, hoping to be proven wrong.

"You're right!" his words tumbled out. She blanched. "No! - I mean," he took a deep breath. "That wasn't what I meant at all," he spoke slowly to give his thoughts time to translate into the right words in his mouth. He took one of her hands in his over the table. "I could never be embarrassed to be with you. I suppose that I'm simply used to having people perceive me a certain way and treat me accordingly. People respect and fear the bat of the dungeons. When I'm with you and they know we're together, they behave differently toward me and I'm not sure I like it."

Hermione's eyes were glued to their hands, her jaw tightly set, as she listened to him. "I think I understand," she finally said after a long silence. He let out a breath of relief. "But," she tightened her grip. "If we are going to be together for as long as I think we are, you have to understand that other people will know- _should_ know about us. And you will have to get used to the way they treat you as one half of this relationship."

He grimaced.

"_Severus," _she glared warningly at him.

"Alright. I shall… try."

"Good. Now, I'm tired of being upset, so come kiss and make up with me."

Severus smiled and obeyed, leaving his chair to walk around the table and stand before Hermione. Drinking in the sight of her in a pair of silk underwear and his shirt, he toyed with the collar of by her neck and smirked. "I like your pajamas." His hand tipped her chin upward as bent down to touch his mouth to hers. Hermione leaned back in her chair and grasped at his hips as he stepped closer and took the kiss deeper, cradling her head in his hands, fingers sinking into her sleep ruffled hair. Her head began to spin and she tightened he hold on him as the world seemed to tilt on its axis. Merlin, the man was a fantastic kisser. He broke away and nipped at her nose.

"Breakfast?" he asked her huskily, lips slightly swollen and pink.

"Let me just get ready." She stood, kissed him sweetly on the cheek, and walked into his bedroom with her hot chocolate.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was full of surprises and happiness. Harry and the Weasleys had just arrived and had come two days early. Their original plan was to spend most of the holiday at the Burrow, come to Hogwarts on the 24th and stay for Christmas Eve and the Christmas feast. "But," laughed Mr. Weasley, "last night, Fred and George had a row with Ginny over what was considered appropriate gifts for baby Victoire. They got the idea from a muggle contraption." Fleur, holding her little daughter, and Bill were chatting with Remus and Tonks, while Teddy gently pet the baby's soft hair.

"What were you blokes going to give the baby?" asked a grinning Seamus. All eyes swiveled to the red haired twins.

"Nothing bad!" Fred proclaimed innocently.

"It was only a toy," agreed George.

"It was a rocket," Harry dryly added and laughter rang out through the hall.

"Only a bitty one," said Fred.

"We'd never endanger our niece!" stated George.

"The thing had a muggle baby seat strapped to it!" Ginny cried out. "What do you think would have happened if you'd buckled the baby in and lit the thing?"

"Anyway," continued Mr. Weasley. "The boys were in my shed working out the kinks of Victoire's rocket ship when Ginny caught them. She was so horrified that she snatched up the rocket and ran into the house with it to try to hide it. They caught up with her in the kitchen where they tried to wrestle it away from her. Somehow the rocket ended up on the stove next to Molly's beef stew."

"And blew up my kitchen!" yelled Mrs. Weaslely. Everyone laughed. "Luckily no one was hurt. I can't say the same for my poor stove."

"There, there, dearest. We'll spend a few days at Hogwarts and when we return Fred, George, and Ginny will fix your kitchen right up."

They all ate heartily. Hermione sat near Severus, a respectful space between them, Ginny, Harry, and Ron sat across the table from them. Ginny eyed the distance and quirked her eyebrows at Hermione who only shrugged and continued to eat her toast. "It's really nice out today," commented Ron, gazing at the blue sky in the enchanted ceiling.

"Hey, why don't we take a walk around the grounds after breakfast?" suggest Harry to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Snape. "I haven't gotten a chance to really look around after all the restorations." They agreed whole heartedly, planning to find each other outside after they all found more snow friendly clothes. The suggestion filtered down the table and many caught onto the idea of an outdoor stroll. Groups of people left the Great Hall together to change into their winter clothing after breakfast.

Outside, the sky was that perfect blue after a storm, the air crisp and clean, the late morning sun brightly shining. Snow lay like a shimmering blanket, pure and untouched yet by animal or man. Many people, guests and residents alike, began to emerge from the stonework, longing for the feel of sunlight on their faces despite the deep chill. Severus and Hermione walked arm in arm into the courtyard just outside of the Great Hall. They were bundled up, wearing several layers of shirts and jumpers and long underwear beneath their outerwear. The pair looked rather fetching together, Severus, with his dark hair and pale skin, in dragonhide gloves and boots and a long, black (naturally), woolen coat with the collar drawn up around a Slytherin House scarf and Hermione, cheeks glowing rosily, curling hair pinned back loosely with a clip and tamed by a white knit cap. She wore matching white mittens, a grey pea coat with the multicolored hood of a Weasley jumper hanging out at the back, and a pair of sensible brown snow boots. Snow was piled up in huge drifts against the walls and a three students, also dressed in their winter warmest, were already building forts and stockpiling snowballs.

Hermione and Severus took several turns around the large courtyard, discussing in low, intimate voices the merits of the use of snow in potions as a substitute for plain water. "Merlin, woman! By the time the snow melted, the number of stirs would be double of that required." "But think, Professor! Melt the snow before hand in a separate cauldron and the water extracted would be much more pure than water from the Hogwarts tap." Their heads were so close together, the puffs of breath they exhaled blended into each other visibly.

Other people, Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy, McGonnagal, Pomfrey, and Sprout, and many of the guests and students were already walking round the courtyard and making their way out a bit further onto the grounds, and at a gesture from Hermione, the couple followed the mini exodus down the hill toward Hagrid's hut, which was merrily decorated to the for the season, though covered with snow like everything else. Hagrid was outside passing out large mugs of hot spiced cider.

"Hagrid! What a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Hermione, accepting one huge mug to share with Snape. "It's no wonder everyone is all the way out here."

"Aye, it does seem a bit like I planned it, don't it? I didn't measure correctly when I was making up a batch of cider for meself and Olympe, so I had to add more of each ingredient until it tasted right. And that left me with a whole cauldron full of cider! I'm glad all you folk showed up otherwise it would all go to waste," shrugged Hagrid cheerily.

"A happy accident, then," Severus commented, taking a sip from the mug.

"Yeh! A happy accident!" Hagrid beamed. He was about to say something else when, at that moment, Ginny and Harry appeared at the top of the hill, both shrieking madly and the people turned to watch. The three students who had stockpiled their snowy ammunition in the courtyard were being led in a charge by Fred and George, slinging the hard packed projectiles toward the awkwardly sprinting couple. Harry and Ginny were having a difficult time trying to defend themselves. They were laughing so hard and tripping constantly in the deep snow drifts that any shield charms were quick to fade. The spectators, were all chuckling in amusement until Ginny began leading Harry toward them in a desperate bid for cover. Then their faces fell, and they all scattered, laughing and yelling loudly. The two sought refuge behind a pair of giggling 4th year girls who abruptly quieted when they were bombarded with a volley of snowballs from Fred and George. The twins called out an apology but did not cease the attack. The girls squawked from beneath an icy layer of snow and turned accusing glares upon the now fleeing Ginny and Harry. Hermione was laughing, but Snape was frowning a bit at their immaturity. "Really?" he drawled toward Hermione. "A snow fight?"

She had her mouth open to respond, but in a split second, her eyes widened and he heard Ginny and Harry running behind him. Hermione ducked out of the way just as a monster of a snowball hit the back of Snape's head and exploded in a shower of white flakes. All movement and sound outside seemed to die. Harry and Ginny had found a safe place behind Hagrid and were peeking out at the drama unfolding before them. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock and her mittens covered half her face. The twins and the three Gryffindor students had frozen in horror as he slowly, slowly turned to face them, a dark glitter in his black eyes. In one smooth motion he flicked his wand causing an entire bank of snow lifted above the trouble maker's heads.

"Cheating!" Tonk's voice called out, suddenly.

The five were staring up at their doom as Snape his wand steady and asked, "There are rules?"

"During a snowball fight at Hogwarts? Of course!" she replied, oblivious to Lupin trying to subtly shake his head at her. Didn't she know if Snape was to become involved in a fight, whoever he opposed would lose? "Rules of tag apply, of course, you're hit you're out- prisoner to the other team unless you can be recaptured by someone else without that person getting hit. And magic is only used to create ammunition and bunkers, _not _to throw snow. Otherwise the game would be over in no time. Right, love?" Tonks looked at her husband's exasperated face and looked confused. "What?"

Severus Snape had a decidedly Dumbledore-like twinkle that had Hermione worried. "Now, Severus, what are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

He dropped the snow back into the bank and called out in a carrying voice, "We'll need two teams to play this right, then?" Tonks nodded. "Fine." With a straight, serious face, he addressed the gathered crowd. Though, Hermione suspected that she wasn't the only one who saw the rougish slant to his mouth that was almost a frown, but seemed to hint strongly at good humor. "Any person that would like to be on my team and win, line up beside me," he melted a line in the snow with his wand. "All who would like to be on Fred and George's team, the other side. Anyone else not wanting to be involved… Run. You have two minutes." The scramble that ensued was comical. Lupin immediately dove to Snape's left side as Hermione took her place on his right, lightly tugging at his sleeve to get his attention. He seemed a bit reluctant to be distracted, his brow furrowed in hurried strategizing, but his features softened slightly as she smiled sweetly up at him to show her vast approval of his plan.

Tonks looked surprised at her husband's new allegiance, but grinned impishly and moved to stand beside George and Fred, also grinning madly, who had obligingly jogged to stand opposite Snape. The three were joined by the snowball making Gryffindors, McGonnagal, Dean, Seamus, and a few of the younger boys and girls. Harry and Ginny were already marching to Snape's side, hoping for revenge upon the twins and Luna, Lavender, the Patils, Blaise, and Madam Hooch.

No one knew who threw the first snow ball after that, but what began earlier as a simple stroll in the snow turned into all out war.

* * *

AN: I MISS SNOW. I live in Hawaii, so snow is a thing of my past now. Le sigh.

You may be thinking, "Was that _it? _That was a lame quarrel and he didn't even apologize!" You're right! A little smidgen of angst is still to come. Then, happy make up time!

Let me hear what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Fluff alert. Avert your eyes if you were looking for any kind of smutty behavior.

HOLY COW. AN UPDATE? I will reiterate what I wrote in Cooks: Sorry for the long wait. I GOT MARRIED! WOOHOO. Now I'm broke and desperately trying to catch up at work! Yay! Please enjoy!

* * *

Team Snape (11) Snape, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lupin, Luna, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Blaise, Hooch

Team Gred (12) Fred, George, Tonks, Gryffindors One, Two, and Three, McGonagall, Dean, Seamus, Hufflepuff One, and Two, Ravenclaw One

* * *

While no one knew who threw the first snow ball, everyone saw when Harry and Fred were both nearly hit. Squeals, laughter, and the sounds of crunching snow filled the space in the air that wasn't occupied by small white missiles flying in every direction. Hagrid and Madam Maxime and a few other spectators had retreated to the front of his hut, mostly out of the line of fire. They called out words of encouragement or derision and the betting began immediately.

"Hermione! Help me with this!" shouted Ginny, grinning wildly and gesturing toward the low walls of packed snow growing all around at the direction of her wand. Hermione ran over to her friend to help with the mini-bunkers, carving out a few inches of the snow below their feet and behind the walls to be used like trenches. Meanwhile, Snape and Potter directed the others to build up ammunition and launch them at specific targets. Lupin and Tonks were going at it quite fiercely, involved in a battle of their own, charming the snow into hard packed balls with one hand and targeting their spouse with the other, the feral gleam of battle shining in their eyes and broad grins plastered on their faces, eventually forcing each other to hide in their respective newly-made defensive walls.

McGonagall, Fred, and George were trying to orchestrate their own ammunition assembly line and construction of defenses, but all three were each yelling out different instructions to their team causing the students and alumni to trip over each other in a very good impression of the 3 Stooges. Finally, Professor McGonagall, in a fit of frustration cast a silencing spell on the twins and took control of their team, her lips set in a grim line.

Until this point, any snowballs that had been thrown had landed erratically- aimed, of course, only to test distances and windspeed; no one had yet been hit. While each side took their assigned positions, a moment of stillness settled upon the grounds. Hermione took in the moment, watching the puffs of breath hang suspended, glittering in the sunlight while each man, woman, and child readied their throwing arms and wands for battle. Ginny stood at Harry's side, George at Fred's, while Tonks and Lupin stood far apart, but directly across from each other. She watched the band of girls on Snape's team tense their hands above the piles of perfectly aerodynamic snowballs and the students on Gred's team shift anxiously besides a nearly vibrating Seamus. She saw McGonagall's eyes narrow, still shrewdly calculating different battle plans. And she felt Severus behind several yards behind her, tense with anticipation. He was full of surprises today. Hermione breathed in deep and let it out slowly.

At once, the voices of Professor Snape and McGonagall rang clear in the air, barking orders and charms and suddenly all Hermione could see was white powder exploding against the people around her while she lobbed snowballs in the vague direction of the enemy. In a matter of minutes, half of each team was captured and placed in the 'jail' of the opposite team. 'Jail,' here meaning _a bench made of melted and refrozen snow at the rear of the playing area on either side of the field. _Unsurprisingly, the people who had the most battle training or experience were those left standing. So far, no one had been released.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry were facing off once again, while Lupin and his pink haired wife squared off against each other (no one wanted to get caught in that crossfire.) McGongall was holding her own against Luna and Severus while Hermione finished off the brawny Ravenclaw 5th year. "OI!" a familiar voice distracted some still in the action, "Why didn't anyone think to wait for me?" Ron whined loudly, joining the line of spectators.

This was enough of a distraction for George to send both Harry and Ginny to jail, Tonks hit her husband square in his face, and McGonagall managed to take out Luna. It all came down to Hermione and Severus against McGonagall, Fred, George, and Tonks. Snape edged in front of Hermione, blocking her from direct hits while the others smiled pityingly. "Severus, Severus," tsked the Gryffindor head of house. "There's no need to carry on. You must know that you are outnumbered and out-strategized. I believe that this is the best time to surrender."

"Minerva," he drawled taking a menacing step forward. Hermione followed, knowing that her team had lost, but also that Severus would keep fighting until the very end. She summoned a snowball to each hand. "You must know by now that I never give up. Never surrender." He froze and stumbled back. "Wh-What is that?" he pointed frantically behind the heads of Tonks and George.

Everyone turned in a panic to look at… absolutely nothing. Four consecutive thumps of snow hitting backs signaled the end of the game. Snape's team jumped up from their bench screaming in triumph while the other team looked on in shock. Lupin was loping across the battlefield, laughing loudly and shouting, "I can't- HA! I can't _believe _that you _all_ fell for it! Severus you are brilliant! Pure GENIUS!"

Hermione was jumping up and down, clapping her hands, and laughing happily. Snape merely stood back, with a look of supreme smugness on his face. It was here that his rather enjoyable morning was ruined. Caught up in the moment, Hermione jumped on him, entwining her arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist, and kissed him through a grin. He merely froze. Yes, most of these people knew he was courting Hermione, but what was she thinking, kissing him in public?

When he didn't respond, Hermione's grin slipped away and she pulled back to look at his face. His expression was stony as he none too gently pulled her off of him. She lowered her feet to the ground as he whispered angrily. "What do you think you are doing, Hermione?"

She flinched. "Celebrating?"

"That was utterly humiliating. NEVER do that again!" he growled and turned on his heel, stalking back to the castle, ignoring Lupin and McGonagall's calls to him.

Hermione stood in the snow in shock, her mouth gaping, eyes shining with unshed tears. Then she clenched her fists and growled. "Fuck this." She furiously wiped away the tears and stalked after her lover, gripping her wand, intent on some serious damage. Kissing her was humiliating, was it? "SEVERUS SNAPE, you absolute ASS. GET BACK HERE!"

Tonks put her arms around her husband and said, "Erm, what just happened?"

Lupin shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea."

* * *

AN: :) Tell me what you think. Too much?


End file.
